Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger
Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー|Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā), translated into English as 100-Beast Squadron Gaoranger,Gao is Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent to a roaring sound, yet the Gaoranger roll call uses the kanji 牙吠, which mean "fang" and "howl", respectively The kanji for 100 Beasts, (百獣|Hyakujū) also means "All of the Beasts." was Toei Company Limited's 25th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in Power Rangers: Wild Force. Plot One thousand years ago, a war raged between humans and the demonic Org race. With the help of the Power Animals, the ancient Gao Warriors were able to defeat the Org's leader, Hyakkimaru, and seal the Orgs. Today, the Orgs have begun to revive, and five warriors have been chosen vy thw Power Animals. They must abandon their current lives and become the new generation of Gaorangers to protect the life of Earth. Characters Gaorangers "Blazing Lion~GaoRed!" "Noble Eagle~GaoYellow!" "Surging Shark~GaoBlue!" "Iron Bison~GaoBlack!" "Belle Tiger~GaoWhite!" "Sparkling Silver Wolf~GaoSilver!" "Where there is life, there is a roar in justice! Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger!" * Kakeru Shishi / Blazing Lion GaoRed * Gaku Washio / Noble Eagle GaoYellow * Kai Samezu / Surging Shark GaoBlue * Soutarou Ushigome / Iron Bison GaoBlack * Sae Taiga / Belle Tiger GaoWhite * Tsukumaro Oogami/Shirogane/Duke Org Loki (15-23, 26, 30) / Sparkling Silver Wolf GaoSilver (23-51) Arsenal *G-Phones *Gao Jewels *Beast King Swords *Evil-Crushing Hyakujuu Sword **Lion Fang/Gao Mane Buster Normal/Final Mode **Eagle Sword ***Feather Cutters **Shark Cutters **Bison Axe **Tiger Baton *"Gaoranger Storm" *G-Brace Phone *Gao Hustler Rod Saber/Sniper/Break Mode *Falcon Summoner Gun/Arrow/Summoner Mode Power Animals *GaoKing Sword & Shield **GaoKing ***GaoLion ***GaoEagle ***GaoShark - Chracker ***GaoBison - Another Leg ***GaoTiger - Cracker **GaoElephant - Sword and Shield *GaoMuscle **GaoBear & GaoPolar - (Double Knuckle) **GaoGorilla *Soul Bird *GaoHunter **GaoWolf/Wolf Roader - Another Arm **GaoHammerhead - Another Arm **GaoLigator *GaoGod **GaoLeon **GaoConder **GaoSawshark **GaoBuffalo **GaoJaguar *GaoKnight **GaoKong *GaoIcarus **GaoGiraffe - Spear **GaoRhinos & GaoMajiro - Striker **GaoDias - Cross Horn **GaoFalcon *GaoKentaurus Allies *Tetomu *Kaito *Princess Iriya *Murasaki *Charcoal Grill Org (34) Demon Tribe Org *Org Master (1-49) *Hyakkimaru (23, flashback) *Highness Duke Orgs **Ultimate Org Senki (50-51) ***Highness Duke Org Shuten (3-14, 47-49) ***Highness Duke Org Ura (14-24, 26-30, 47-49)/Ultimate Form Ura (30-31) ***Highness Duke Org Rasetsu (32-44, 47-49) **Lost Highness Rakushaasa (Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Duke Orgs **Duke Org Yabaiba (1-26, 31-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger)/Armored Yabaiba (26-31) **Duchess Org Tsuetsue (1-26, 31-42, 47-Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai)/Highness Duchess Org Onihime (25)/Armored Tsuetsue (26-31) **Three Org God Brothers (Movie) ***Zeus Org ***Poseidon Org ***Hades Org **Duke Orgs Kyurara & Propla (32-33) **Duke Org Dorodoro (42-43) ***The Shade Rangers (43) *Orgettes Minor Orgs *Turbine Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Plugma Org (1, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Barbwire Org (2) *Camera Org (3) *Temble Bell Org (4, 42-43) *Tire Org (5, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Wedding Dress Org (6, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Boat Org (7, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Signal Org (8, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Cell Phone Org (9, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Bulldozer Org (10, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai) *Samurai Doll Org (11) *Copy Org (12) **Copy Squadron Copyranger (12) *Freezer Org (13) *Vacuum Cleaner Org (15) *Bus Org (17) *Clock Org (18, 42-43) *Glasses Org (19) *Scooter/Bike Org (20) *Human Boy Specimen Org (21) *Lawnmower Org (22) *Chimera Org (24) *Karaoke Org (25) *Vase Org (27) *Bowling Org (28) *Tombstone Org (29, 43) *Blacksmith Org (35) *Magic Flute Org (36) *Juggling Org (37) *Animal Tamer Org (38, 42) *Monitor Org (39) *Tinplate Org (40) *Christmas/Suffering Org (41) *New's Year's Org (46) *Steam Engine Org (47) *''Snowman Org'' (ex) Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have Multiple Fusions. Episodes =References= Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast